


Thank You

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Baby Names, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: You discuss your baby’s name with Thor.





	Thank You

“Did you miss me?” Thor whispered against your temple.

“You know I did.” You rolled your eyes.

His hand caressed your naked belly, hoping your child would give him some attention.

“Any name in mind yet?” You looked up at him.

Your prince thought in silence for a moment.

“If it is a boy, we can call him _Dustin_.”

You looked up at him with curiosity.

“What does that mean?”

“ _Thor’s stone_.” He chuckled.

You shook your head, lying back on his chest again.

“What about a girl?”

“Astrid. _Divine beauty_.” He said with a sweet smile and moved his large hand to caress your face. “She will be as beautiful as her mother.”

You blushed, and Thor kissed your temple once again.

“My beautiful, beautiful princess.” He whispered. “I love you so much.”

You smiled softly.

“I love you.” You muttered back at him.

“Thank you.” He looked down at your belly. “Thank you for giving me everything I need.”


End file.
